


Crashing Waves

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: During a visit from Danny’s family, Steve and Danny sneak away for a quiet moment of the beach together
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny ‘Danno’ Williams
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Crashing Waves

He couldn’t help but think as the knock sounded on the door that they would have been better just running off together. He didn’t want to share this. He didn’t want to risk being shunned.

He wasn’t sure what would happen if he was told that he had to choose between his family - his parents and his sisters- and the family that he had made in Hawaii. He had finally found love but he wasn’t sure if it was the kind of love that his family would approve of. His family were quite traditional in their views of relationships if nothing else. He honestly didn’t know if he could handle it if his parents and sisters disapproved of his relationship with Steve.

His whole family was there. His family from New Jersey and his Ohana from Hawaii. When he had first moved to the godforsaken, pineapple infested island he had thought that he would hate it and he would never manage to be happy there. But Hawaii had actually given him the person he loved most outside of his children. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t want to try. It was just perfect for him.

Surprisingly whilst his family had been loud, nothing had been untoward. In fact, other than his mum pulling Steve aside and informing him that he was meant to stop trying to get Danny killed, everything was smooth sailing.

But right now, this was the perfect part of his evening. He and Steve had snuck away from all the noise. Whilst he could handle it, he could tell his partner was starting to struggle with the noise and the amount of people. He didn’t blame Steve for that, after all he had been separated from the majority of society for most of his adult life.

As they walked down the beach at the back of Steve’s house, he couldn’t help but smile. Their fingers were intertwined and it honestly felt like the world was disappearing as the waves crashed softly just down the beach from them. He didn’t expect the soft kiss that brushed against his temple when they stopped just down the beach far enough that the noise coming from McGarrett’s back garden was muffled.

Steve wasn’t normally a tactile person when it came to displays of affection in front of people. But in that moment, with their guests only feet away, Danny felt Steve’s arms wrap around him from behind and pull him back against the SEAL’s chest. He could feel the way that the tension that Steve had been trying to fight since the knock on the door finally roll off of him. Feeling his partner relax just by the closeness that they were experiencing brought his heart to a near stuttering stop for a brief second as he became overwhelmed with love.

“I love you.” And hearing those words when anyone can hear them and knowing that it was more than how they loved their family. That brought tears to Danny’s eyes. 


End file.
